cawfandomcom-20200216-history
SCAW Aftershock
SCAW Aftershock is a CAW League Click-per-view (CPV) event produced by the CAW League SCAW: Superstars of CAW. It was the first SCAW cpv produced on WWE 2K14. Aftershock 2014 Card SCAW Championship: Edward Elric © vs. Prince of Persia Hell in a Cell match: Dante vs. Green Lantern SCAW Legends Championship: Superman © vs. Ghost Rider Chuck Norris vs. Harry Potter Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Hellboy; If Ichigo wins, he can be in the Prince's corner. SCAW Tag Team Championship: Spider-Man & Homer Simpson © vs. Kings of CAW SCAW Internet Championship #1 Contendership match: InuYasha vs. The Gladiator Hardcore Scramble match to determine the first ever SCAW Hardcore Champion: Jean-Luc Picard vs. Jack Sparrow vs. Dr. Doom vs. Jin Kazama vs. Gambit Results *4 - Potter used magic to light the ring on fire. After the match, Norris pushed Potter into the fire. Miscellaneous Facts *Iron Man and Robin came to blows at the preshow. *Guile put M. Bison in a match against Brian Urlacher. *Avril Lavigne got jumped by Rayne during an interview. Aftershock 2015 Card 2 Out of 3 Falls match for the SCAW Championship: Hellboy © vs. Edward Elric Rematch of rematches: Superman vs. Captain America TLC match for the SCAW Legends Championship: Spider-Man © vs. The Prince of Persia Last Man Standing match: Anakin vs. Homer Simpson SCAW Internet Championship: Dante © vs. Kenshin Himura Kenshin must win the championship to remain in SCAW Gauntlet match: Brian Urlacher vs Harry Potter, The Gladiator & Ichigo Kurosaki SCAW Tag Team Championship: The 80's Express © vs Jack Sparrow & Mr. Clean Results *2 - Kenshin must leave SCAW as a result of not winning the championship. King had come out to wish Kenshin well. *4 - Urlacher survived Potter and Ichigo but Gladiator got assistance from Albert Wesker. *7 - Elric got the first fall before Hellboy got the next 2 falls to win. Miscellaneous *Captain Marvel and Santa Claus brawled in the preshow. *Jill Valentine will defend the SCAW Women's Championship in the next Superstar Clash. *Ghost Rider and Angry Video Game Nerd brawled over the SCAW Hardcore Championship. Aftershock 2019 Card SCAW Championship King © vs. Brian Urlacher vs. The Gladiator SCAW Internet Championship Thor © vs. The Prince of Persia SCAW Legends Championship: Edward Elric © vs. Spider-Man SCAW Tag Team Championship The All Americans (Captain America & Guile) © vs. The 80s Express (He-Man & Optimus Prime) SCAW Women's Championship: Harley Quinn © vs. Avril Lavigne Anakin vs. Darth Maul Aquaman vs. Albert Wesker Sailor Moon vs. Jill Valentine Results *6. After the match, Lavigne beat Harley mercilessly including hitting Harley with a steel chair due to being a sore loser. *7. As Spider-Man hit the Five Star Spider Splash and was going for the pinfall, the lights went out and when the lights came back, Edward was nowhere to seen until Edward attack Spider-Man from behind and hits the Sudden Alchemy on Spider-Man thus scoring the pinfall. *8. After the match, Dante was gonna to cash in the MITB Briefcase but Ghost Rider prevents Dante from cashing in the briefcase. Dante tries to attack Ghost Rider but Ghost Rider prevented the attack and start wailing away on Dante then gave Dante a Ghost Ride. Ghost Rider then celebrates in the ring as another SCAW CPV ends with a crazy brawl between two rivals. Miscellaneous *SCAW General Manager Green Lantern announces that Chuck Norris will be at the next CPV to defend the SCAW Hardcore Championship even Norris hadn't been seen since Blood, Sweat & Tears X. *SCAW Champion King and Mr. Money in the Bank Dante had an intense staredown backstage. Category:SCAW Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos